The Wizard of Oz (Viper version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Viper (Kung Fu Panda) Extras with Viper: Crane (Kung Fu Panda) and Mulan Toto: Mushu (Mulan) Scarecrow: N/A Tin Man: Shang (Mulan) Cowardly Lion: N/A Ozma: Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea; Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair) Extras with Melody: Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Extra companions: Ryan (OC Little Mermaid character; His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), Bing-Bong, and the Emotions (Inside Out; Their dream is to own a cafe, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Katella the Huntress (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episode "Zoobotnik") Mombi/Extra with Katella: Revolta (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School; Like Gothel from "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: N/A Good Witch of the South: N/A Wicked Witch of the East: N/A (N/A; Already deceased) Munchkins: N/A Emerald City Gatekeeper: N/A Emerald City Cabby: N/A Horse of a Different Color: N/A Emerald City Salon Worker: N/A Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Prince John (Robin Hood) Extra with John: Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) Wizard: N/A Winkie Guards: N/A Nikko the Flying Monkey: N/A Flying Monkeys: N/A Poppies: N/A Kalidah: N/A Witch's wolves: N/A Witch's crows: N/A Witch's bees: N/A Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: N/A Melody's real parents: Ariel and Eric (The Little Mermaid) Aunt Em: N/A Uncle Henry: N/A Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: N/A Extra(s) with the Kansas group: N/A Almyra Gulch: N/A Professor Marvel: N/A Items Ruby Slippers: Ruby Tail Charm (For Viper) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Crane) and Topaz Bracelet (For Mulan) Extra magic weapon: N/A List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Viper, Crane, Mulan, Mushu, N/A, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Viper) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by N/A, Viper, Crane, Mulan, and Mushu) 4 N/A Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Viper, Crane, Mulan, Mushu, N/A, and N/A) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by N/A) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Melody) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Viper) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by N/A, Viper, Crane, Mulan, and Mushu) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Revolta) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Shang, Viper, Crane, Mulan, Mushu, and N/A) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Melody) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by N/A, Viper, Crane, Mulan, Mushu, N/A, and Shang) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Melody, Viper, Crane, Mulan, Mushu, N/A, Shang, N/A, Ryan, Tip, and Dash) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by Bing-Bong and the Emotions) 15: When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by Bing-Bong, the Emotions, Viper, Crane, Mulan, Mushu, N/A, Shang, N/A, Melody, Ryan, Tip, and Dash) 16 N/A (Performed by N/A) 16/17 Healing Incantation (Performed by Melody) 17/18 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Revolta) 18/19 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Viper, Melody, and N/A) 19/20 N/A Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 20/21 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 21/22 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Viper's group and Emerald City Citizens) 22/23 I See the Light (Performed by Viper, Melody, Crane, and Ryan) 23/24 Distant Melody (Performed by Viper, Crane, and Mulan) 24/25 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised N/A) 25/26 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Viper's Group) 26/27 The Jitterbug (Performed by Viper's Group) 27/28 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Katella, Revolta, and N/A) 28/29 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Viper) 29/30 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by N/A, Shang, N/A, Ryan, Bing-Bong, and the Emotions) 30/31 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Melody) 31/32 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 32/33 Already Home (Performed by N/A, N/A, Viper's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 33/34 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Viper) 34/35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 35/36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 36/37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Viper version) Chapter 2: N/A's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: N/A's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: N/A/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Melody's Life in Revolta's Tower/Ryan Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting N/A/Revolta's Manipulation on Melody Chapter 7: Meeting Shang/Ryan Takes Melody Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting N/A/Melody, Ryan, Tip, and Dash Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Melody, Ryan, Tip, and Dash/Meeting Bing-Bong and the Emotions Chapter 10: Picked On/Magic and Flying Lessons (Viper version) Chapter 11: Bing-Bong's Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: N/A/Escape and Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Melody Stands Up to Revolta Chapter 14: N/A/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Viper’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Katella and Revolta Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Viper version) Chapter 18: Viper, Crane, Mulan, Mushu, and Melody Captured/Melody Deceived by Revolta Chapter 19: Mushu, Tip, and Dash Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Melody Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Viper version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Viper version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Viper version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Viper version) For third and final sequel: Melody of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies